Eskurante Kyōshigaki (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
'Eskurante Kyōshigaki '(エスクレンテ教会, Esukurente kyōkai) is a one of the minor and supporting characters (formerly an antagagonist) of Code Geass: Defenders of Britannia. He is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese Dub and Christopher Escalante in the English Dub, who, additionally, was inspired for the character. Appearance Eskurante appears with dark blue hair, complete with his iconic bluish grey streak of hair right in the middle, and has light grey eyes, which came from the experiences he had in achieving his Corrupted Geass, which consumes both of his eyes and are presented with the color of emerald green when they are active or in use. He was first seen wearing a very dark flightsuit, which is presented with the mixed colors of grey and black and is similar in build with the flightsuits of the Knights of the Round. He would also be seen in a dark Knight armor, which was given to him by Charles when he became his protege. After the encounters of him in battle against everyone and he is under the care of Cornelia, He was given a dark purplish blue blazer with a white long sleeved shirt under it, sported with black shoes and a pair of very light purple pants. After the events of the Zero Requiem, He is seen with a Blue Hooded Jacket and a white shirt under and is completed with a pair of jeans and shoes, presenting himself as a civilian. Personality When Eskurante was first introduced as a antagonist, he is seen to be very aggressive and filled with rage, as the death of Charles just happened and stood up as a father figure for him after he abandoned his family to become a great warrior for his own. He is also very selfish and driven on ruling Britannia, where he would even making his youngest brother to be driven more into anger and jealousy and become a barbaric tyrant by filling his mind with lies and even putting the blame for the death of their parents, which he did for his own pleasure to destroy everything in his path and be marked as "Force to not be reckoned with". When he was set free by Kanji to flee away, he was awakened from the reality that he has become the person he deeply hates, that position and power was all that ran in his mind and his existence. When he was found by Cornelia, she helped him recover, due to the wounds he sustained, and even left him in her own captivity as her feelings ever since she layed eyes on him were still lingering in her. Eskurante also learned when he was away from the battlefield that life is serving more than power and position. In this particular moment, he became a more calm and timid person, as he is managing to recover himself again after being under the responsibilities he is put into and is managing to live his own life again. He would even develop feelings for Cornelia, as he is seeing the sacrifices she is making for him even if he was an enemy of the state. With these feelings, he would also become optimistic, making him happier in life as time passes. Eskurante's true and former self completely recovers when he and Cornelia managed to get married and lived a life together, where he is seen as a wise and optimistic person outside of his duties and the battlefield itself.